Paul LaViolette
Dr. Paul LaViolette has written four books and has published many original papers in physics, astronomy, climatology, systems theory, and psychology. He received his BA in physics from Johns Hopkins, his MBA from the University of Chicago, and PhD from Portland State University, and is currently president of the Starburst Foundation, an interdisciplinary scientific research institute. He is the developer of subquantum kinetics, a novel approach to microphysics that accounts for electric, magnetic, gravitational, and nuclear forces in a unified manner and resolves many long-standing physics problems. Based on the predictions of this theory, he developed an alternative cosmology that effectively replaces the big bang theory. Dr. LaViolette has also developed a new theory of gravity that replaces the deeply flawed theory of general relativity. Predicted from subquantum kinetics, it accounts for the electrogravitic coupling phenomenon discovered by Townsend Brown and may explain the advanced aerospace propulsion technology utilized in the B-2 bomber. In addition to his understanding of UFO and black budget craft propulsion systems, including materialization and dematerialization, he has deep knowledge of the inner workings of the U.S. Patent Office. He states in this interview that, currently, if an invention doesn’t fit into the accepted physics paradigm, the patent examiners immediately reject it thinking it violates the paradigm and must be a mistake. In effect, new energy technologies are the underdog: They don’t fit the paradigm so they are left out of the needed funding, or their patents are denied — even to the point that the Patent Office is breaking the law. In order to alleviate the current Earth crises of environmental pollution, global warming, etc. and advance as a technological society, we need technologies that don’t fit into the old paradigm. … Let’s say there was a Roswell crash, and the National Security Agency was formed to keep this all classified. Now, something like that is a very emotional experience with some of your Government officials. You realize there is extraterrestrial life, and they have this advanced technology. When you become very emotional about something, one reaction is to hide it and then see how we can use this for ourselves — we’ve got to keep one step ahead of the other countries. At that time we had a Cold War with the Soviet Union, so the rationale was to use it for military purposes. Suppose the same thing happened 100 years ago at the time the automobile was developed? I sincerely believe we’d still be driving horses and buggies today, because it would be feared that the automobile could change warfare. It would mean a much higher speed of travel, and obviously, we should classify this. At that time there wasn’t the same mechanism in place; we didn’t have the NSA and this major program to contain advanced technologies. We think of science as being based on observation and being open to change, but as you learn more about it and about the scientists themselves, you realize how much it is a religion. It is very closed and resistive to changing its fundamental principles… There was a case of a Canadian fellow who had developed a technology for producing enough power to power your house, out of something about the size of a shoebox. It was a new way of wiring something up — some sort of non-linear device. He was very open about it and about publicizing it. One day his house was surrounded by SWAT teams and all of his equipment was confiscated. He was arrested on the grounds that he was harboring terrorist technology or weaponry, and he was released only after he had signed something that said he would not continue doing work in this area. Now he is mowing lawns for a living… The Patent Office, in its current approach, is actually breaking the law. It is trying to make happy the physicists who are with the American Physical Society — to keep them in power with their ideas, you might say, and withhold from public use good inventions that could solve our problems, like the energy crisis. There is a whole pattern of this going on at the Patent Office. I personally know it, because I was at the Patent Office for about a year and I know some people there, and I know some of the things that were going on. For example, there was somebody I know who issued a patent on a process of sending signals faster than the speed of light. This was then made fun of by Robert Park on his website. Through their connections, they had this posted somewhere as the most ridiculous patent of the year award — this sort of thing… They can say what they want; it’s freedom of speech, but for the Patent Office to do their bidding instead of following the law — that is illegal… Disclosure Project